Kiss from the past
by scottysgirl31
Summary: An old friend shows up and has a drink with an old Sailor


So I'm probably about to lose all respect I have gained on here, but hey it was going to happen some time ;) I've had this playing around in my mind for ages now and finally had it all straight to write it down. Enjoy and don't hate too much :D x

* * *

Age was catching him up, grey flecked through his hair, bags sat under his eyes and he couldn't do half the stuff he could did when he was younger. Steve was nearing fifty, you wouldn't have thought it though; he had alway looked after himself and it repaid him generously.

Things had calmed down in the last in the last ten years, Five-0 was no longer established, the Governor after Denning had disbanded them. It had been a shock to all of them, but they found ways around it. Steve went back into the Navy, this time teaching instead of doing the heavy lifting. Danny married Gabby and moved back to Jersey after she had been offered some big and Malia decided to do a bit of travelling and then in the end settled down on Kauai, he was now Lt. again and Malia practically ran a small surgery over there. Kono to his surprise left the police force and joined the surfing circuit again, like him, teaching instead of competing.

* * *

Her escape to the Navy was the best decision she ever made, much to everyone's protest she joined it and loved every minute of it. She got to travel the world and experience everything, when she docked back in Hawaii after six months at sea, she and some friends went out for drinks.

The hopped from bar to bar, her friends being the ones to drink, she tended to be the sensible one of the group. When they entered what she hoped would be the last bar of the night, she saw him instantly, he hadn't changed; except from aging extremely well. Her friends moved to the corner of the room where there was a group of guys, however she moved to the bar joining an old friend, who brought back all the fantasies of her childhood.

"Buy a lady a drink?" she asked sitting down beside him, the older man looked in her direction and smiled. He waved his hand at the bartender, then looked at her to make the decision. "Two Longboards," she replied.

"Nothing fancy?" he questioned, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, her heart fluttered at the way they crinkled, it hadn't changed.

"The Navy changes your drinking preferences," she laughed taking the bottle which was handed to her.

"Don't I know it," he joined her, his laughed hadn't changed either, it was still deep and rumbly but had lightness it. "What's your name then?"

She had think, telling him who she really was would blow a hole in everything she had dreamed about. "Rachel," she responded quickly and calmly. "How about you?"

"Steve," was all he said, she knew this, but I would be odd not to ask.

They sat in the bar till closing, he enjoyed her company more than he should, he was old enough to be her father, but all reasoning was quickly disappearing. The man ushered them out the bar at midnight, Rachel had said her friends had left long ago, so he saw it as his duty to make sure she got back okay.

"I'll drop you off whenever you want?" he said walking her towards his truck. Like a gentleman he went to the passenger side to open her door, yet she didn't get in. Instead she lent over and kissed him, her lips touched his, they were soft and silky, inviting for more. Steve pushed her away gently, "I'm old enough to be your father," he told her, even though he didn't give a shit.

"And?" was all she reasoned, she lent in and kissed him again, this time he responded. They kissed for minutes by his truck, drinking each other in and not being ashamed at all. "Take me with you," she said, not posing it as an question but as the answer or definite point of what was happening tonight.

* * *

She stood in the doorway drinking in all the details, it hadn't changed, she could still smell the sandalwood and then sea breeze sweeping its way through the house. She knew if she looked down to the right she would see her name carved into the boards of lani, she had taken the knife from the box in the garage, then afterwards when her father made her jump jabbed the knife into her leg, needing twelve stitches to sort it out. It had been a memorable day of her father panicking and then her fourteen year old self being being patched up by a concerned Steve until they got to the hospital. It was the stem of her desires.

"Here," she turned at his voice, he held two more Longboards in his hands. She took one and took a long drink, tonight every dream was coming true.

She took the courage from the alcohol she had consumed through the night, she put the bottle on the side and moved towards him. She rested her hands on his chest, feeling the his body beneath it. Rachel lent in and kissed him, his mouth was cool and tasted of the beer they had been drinking along with his own unique taste. Steve arms wrapped around her, pulling her towards the couch, he crashed down on to, Rachel straddling his lap, she ground her hips into his. A low moan escaped his lips and he smile that took her lips.

He stripped the dress of her quickly, taking in the matching black lace underwear, as he scanned her body he saw the scar on her thigh, it was familiar. She distracted him with her hands, undressing him this time. When they were both naked, they collapsed length ways onto the couch. He entered her with a gasp, her breathing hitched and she adjusted, she always guessed he would never be small.

She knew that their first time would be short but she didn't mind, she knew there would be more to follow. They came together in gasps, he moaned her name, her real name.

"Grace," he panted falling to the side, "Don't ever tell your father about this!" he laughed through the pants. Grace laughed along with him, she felt satisfied and content, her dreams had come true.


End file.
